Yugi and Atem Get Married!
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: In the afterlife, everyone we knew from the Yugioh franchise is now gathered together forever in paradise. Finally, Yugi and the pharaoh can be together at last! Heavy shipping is prevalent in this. SLASH. Later chapters will include a lot of moments with 5D'S and GX characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover with Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5D's. It contains characters from both, as well as the original, but it is mostly about Yugi and the Pharaoh and their life together. **

The wedding ceremony of Yugi and Atem was the greatest and most magnificent event ever thrown. It was held in a gorgeous, Parthenon-like temple by a crystal blue lake. The morning of the ceremony, the light from the sun reflected upon the water as a gentle breeze swept across the land with delicacy. Yugi Muto and all his friends were now dead and in the afterlife. In life, after the Atem departed the physical world for the afterlife, Yugi went on to be the greatest duelist who ever lived. He was arguably the biggest celebrity in the world and there was not a person alive whom did not know his name. He was and still is, The King of Games. He never lost a single duel and he continued to use the prized deck that he and Atem had built together and when he died, he was buried with that deck. Now in the afterlife, Yugi was reunited with Atem and the two of them were bound to be married forever and in front of all their loved ones.

On the day of the ceremony, Yugi wore a long, white robe with a veil which covered his face. Similarly, Atem wore a glorious white robe fit for a pharaoh and donned multiple pieces of golden jewelry. Yugi's maid of honor was Joey (who else?) and Atem's best man was none other than the Dark Magician, himself, Mahad. Also on Yugi's court were Marik Ishtar, Ryo Bakura, Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin, Mai Valentine, and Rebecca Hawkins. Atem's court included the royal priests from his time as pharaoh over five thousand years ago: Seth, Isis, Karim, Shada, Mana and Shadi. Ishizu Ishtar, per Yugi's and Atem's request, had the honor of performing the ceremony and acted as a priestess. The guest of honor was none other than Maximillion Pegasus, himself.

In attendance were Tristan Taylor, Vivian Wong, Grandpa (Apdnarg), Shimon, Atem's father and uncle, Serenity Wheeler, Dartz, Odion Ishtar, Allister, Valon, Rafael, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Atticus Rhodes, Chumley, Alexis Rhodes, Jesse Anderson, Axyl Brodie, Aster Phoenix, Zane Truesdale, Jim Cook, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Blair Finnigan, Chazz Princeton, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Crow Hagen, Tanner, Yanagi, Blister, Kalin Kessler, Carly Carmine, and a redeemed Roman Goodwin and Thief King Bakura.

Duel spirits which shared close bonds to Yugi and Atem were also in attendance. When Mana the Dark Magician Girl had entered the scene, all in the audience stared upon her in awe as her beautiful blonde hair shone in the light of the day. She took her seat next to her good friend, Silent Magician, and they reminisced with one another about watching Yugi grow up. Also, Kuriboh, his brothers and Kuribandit, Watapon, and Marshmalon all sat in the front row, anxiously awaiting their masters to wed one another. Along the sidelines, the three magnet warriors stood next to the three royal knights, whom had their swords raised for the pharaoh and his groom-to-be. Next to the alter was Silver Fang, wagging his tail for his masters. Near the entrance stood Celtic Guardian, Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier, and Silent Swordsman for they acted as ushers. In the front row sat the angelic Silent Magician with tears of joy in her eyes. Her Yugi, whom she had watched over throughout his life, was finally tying the knot to his soul mate. Sitting next to her were the Magician of Black Chaos, Magician's Valkyria, and the Sorcerer of Dark Magic. In the very back of the temple (so as to not obstruct anyone else's view) was Stronghold the Moving Fortress and jumping up and down atop him, the three gadgets. Also Curse of Dragon, Winged Dragon - Guardian of the Fortress, Summoned Skull, and Gandora the Dragon of Destruction sat in the back awaiting the wedding.

Many other duel spirits were also in attendance such as Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Gilford the Lightning, Gearfried the Sword Master, Marie the Fallen One, Guardian Angel Joan, Diamond Head Dragon and his dragon allies, Shining Friendship, Happy Lover, Thunder Kid, Orgoth the Relentless, the Harpie Ladies and their pet dragon, Guardian Eatos and the other Guardians, the Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians, the Cyber Dancers, the Cyber Dragons, the Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon, many dinosaur-like monsters whom belonged to Tyranno Hassleberry, the Destiny Heroes, Yubel, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, the Junk Warriors, and countless other duel spirits.

When the wedding began, Yugi marched down the aisle with his court following directly behind him. Once at the alter, Grandpa approached Yugi and took him by the hand. The ceremony was in progress as he prepared to give his grandson away to the pharaoh.

"Yugi, you make a man proud," uttered a younger-looking Grandpa. "Atem, I trust that you will always love and support my grandson, Yugi, through all things and everything. It is my pleasure to give him unto you," said Solomon with a smile. Atem nodded his head as Yugi stepped forward, without any ounce of apprehension.

"Let the ceremony begin," said Ishizu. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to witness the everlasting covenant to one another made by these two men. In life, they both were legends who defied the odds of the world. On multiple occasions, they saved it from eternal doom and are heroes for that. Their names are Yugi Muto and Atem. First, as we stand before the Egyptian Gods, we must allow these two men to say to one another their vows as they prepare to become bound to each other. Yugi, you may go first."

"Thank you, Ishizu. Foremost, I will begin with this. Atem, in life, you taught me how to be strong and how to be confident. Before you, I was a shy and frightened, little boy whom lacked the graces necessary for success. You came in to my heart like crashing lightning after the dark and dreary night, just before the dawn. My time with you on earth was a magical and fantastic time in which I learned the true meaning of friendship and of trust in oneself. Now, I am prepared to spend forever with you. All those years ago, when you left for the afterlife and I remained on earth, I missed you, but I knew that someday, we would be reunited for all time. Now that time has come and I promise to love you and trust you for all eternity. You are my soul mate and I am your's. Let our life together begin," confessed Yugi.

"Atem, you may begin," said Ishizu. Atem stared in to Yugi's eyes with an ardent passion.

"Yugi, first I want to thank you for if it wasn't for you, I would not be here. Destiny brought us together to bring an end to the shadow games on earth and that we did. Yugi, never in my days did I think I would fall so desperately in love with someone as I have with you. For five millenia, I was trapped until you found me. Over those ages, my heart and spirit grew cold and dark, but your kindness pierced through my darkness and I learned compassion from you. When I left you, I worried that you would find someone else whom would replace me, but now that we are here again, I know that I am your's and you are mine. Now, as we stand at the gates of eternity, I know that we will never be apart. Yugi, I promise to love you through all and for all and I swear upon my own soul for the sake of this commitment. Yugi, I love you," confessed Atem as he took Yugi's hand.

"Excellent," smiled Ishizu. "Now, the rings..." before Atem held out two gorgeous, platinum rings with diamonds from his pocket. "Do, you Atem, take Yugi to be your wedded husband through good times and bad, through all and for all eternity?"

"I do."

"And do you, Yugi, take Atem to be your wedded husband through good times and bad, through all and for all eternity?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the groom!" as Yugi and Atem broke in to a passionate and ardent kiss. Just after it, they prepared to walk down the aisle to the reception in the grand courtyard, outside. Yugi threw the bouquet from his hands in to the air for some lucky c person to catch. Kuriboh had his eyes upon it and began reaching upward for it, but Serenity Wheeler, whom was sitting right behind him, caught it with her own hands. She, whom was already married to Mai Valentine, looked at Kuriboh with understanding.

"Awe, Kuriboh, I know you wanted it, so you can have it," smiled Serenity as she handed the beautiful bouquet of tulips to Kuriboh, whom burst in to joy. "Besides, Mai and I are already married anyway."

As Yugi and Atem made their way down the aisle, they were followed closely by their respective courts. Joey and the Dark Magician led the courts in a side-by-side march to the exit. Everyone was laughing and smiling, especially Mana, whom was so happy for the newly wed couple. Only two people in the entire wedding seemed to be unhappy and their names were Priest Seth and Seto Kaiba. Seth, whom was in the pharaoh's court, glared at Mahad.

"He picked the magician to be his best man over me. That magician should go play with his magic kit and leave being the best man to a real man," smirked Seth to himself. In one of the aisles, Seto Kaiba, glared at Yugi with jealousy.

"Even in death, he still steals the spotlight from me," thought Kaiba to himself. "I don't even know why I'm here. Joey made me come. Damn him! At least I have Mokuba. Mokuba? Mokuba?" called Kaiba as he noticed a smiling Mokuba walking out of the temple, hand-in-hand with Leon Schroeder as they prepared to watch the lucky couple make their escape to the grand courtyard across the lake. Everyone gathered at the entrance to the temple as the sun was shining brightly and Yugi called forth his good friend, Gandora.

"Down, boy," said Yugi as he pet the great dragon's head. Yugi sat down upon his neck as he gracefully took Atem's hand, assisting him to sit down behind him. The members of the court each sat down upon their own respective dragons as they prepared to take off in to the luminous sky. Joey sat atop the Red-Eyes Black Dragon; Mai Valentine and Serenity Wheeler sat atop Harpie's Pet Dragon; Rebecca Hawkins politely helped her wife, Tea Gardner, atop her own Diamond Head Dragon as all the others seated themselves on their rides. In a matter of seconds, Gandora took off in to the sky and all the others followed. Kuriboh and Baby Dragon flew alongside each other and Kuriboh waved to Yugi, whom smiled and waved back. It was a most marvelous occasion.  
The rest of the guests made their way to the reception and dragons filled the skies, transporting their owners to it. Such people were Luna and her wife, Akiza, whom rode atop Ancient Fairy Dragon with Luna's friend, Kuribon, in her arms; Jesse Anderson and his husband, Jaden Yuki, rode atop Rainbow Dragon; Zane Truesdale and his husband, Atticus Rhodes, atop Cyber Dragon. Behind was Jack Atlas, the world-renowned king of turbo dueling and his husband, Yusei Fudo, atop Red Dragon Archfiend with Stardust Dragon following closely behind. Within a half hour, everyone was at the grand garden for the reception.

At the reception, Atem and Yugi stood at the grand table in front of everyone as they made a toast to their love. Next to Atem was the Dark Magician himself, Mahad and next to Yugi was Joey. Once everyone was seated, they all eagerly anticipated the first words to be said from the newly married couple.

"I'd like to thank all of you for being here," called out the pharaoh in his confident tone of voice. It was axiomatic that he held in his heart sheer bliss over his love for Yugi. The room grew silent as he continued. "I waited sixty years to be re-united with Yugi after I left earth. Now, that that time is here, let us celebrate!"

The party began after more words were said and all started dancing and embracing the company of one another. Kuriboh went over to Yugi and have him his best attempt at a hug and it was the cutest thing ever. Maximillion Pegasus stood with his arm over his beloved Cecilia as he went on and on about how proud he was of his "Yugi boy," making Yugi blush.

Yusei Fudo sat at a table next to his husband, Jack Atlas, holding hands and conversing with Luna and Akiza. Also at the table sat Crow Hagen and his husband, Kalin Kessler; Blister and his husband, Aero; and Carly Carmine and her wife, Misty. Jack was politely sipping his favorite wine as Yusei went on about their wedding day and how intimidated he was to meet Seto Kaiba - the only man with an ego as big as Jack's.

"Haha! My spiky-haired, little buddy got married!" exclaimed Joey as he hugged Yugi.

"Joey, I'm so happy. Atem and I are married and everyone is here. This is the best day I've ever lived!" said Yugi with glee. Yugi told Joey that he could have never picked a better maid of honor than him and they shared another great hug. Across the garden, Duke Devlin stood and he was feeling charismatic.

"Yeah, I knew Yugi since we were teenagers and I helped him and the pharaoh save the world," said Duke Devlin as he conversed with some new friends. He held in one hand a glass of fine wine as his other hand was on his hip. He noticed his husband, Tristan Taylor, creeping behind him as he carried on the conversation. "Ugh, you can never leave me alone with my friends!" complained Duke. "Go play with Thunder Kid! He's probably looking for you… somewhere," ordered Duke.

"Okay," frowned Tristan as he walked over to a pillar and sat down next to Thunder Kid. "So, how are you doing, today?" The small yet chubby, yellow monster made some kind of noise and Tristan replied with "That's nice."

Tea Gardner was in a Dance Dance Revolution competition with Alexis Rhodes. Tea, whom was a master of Dance Dance Revolution on earth, knew she could beat anyone at dance and gave her all, but Alexis was not letting up easily and proved that she truly was worthy of the Cyber Dancer deck.

Kaiba and Priest Seth stood next to one another, each possessing a frown on his face. Seth continued to glare at the Dark Magician, whom was dancing with Isis, for being Atem's best man and Kaiba continued to glare at Yugi for always outshining him in everything.

"Stupid magician," whispered Seth to himself. "That should be me standing next to the pharaoh."

"Stupid Yugi. I don't even know why I'm here. Oh wait, Joey dragged me here. Where's Mokuba?" ranted Kaiba to himself. He turned his head and saw Mokuba tangoing with Leon Schroeder as Zigfried applauded them. Kaiba's jaw dropped and he did not know knew what to say. Suddenly, he and Seth glanced their eyes towards each other.

"Who's that guy that looks like me?" thought each of them to themselves. After a moment of contemplation, they each grabbed one another and began passionately making out.

"Tonight, I'll show you my millenium rod," said Seth to Seto.

"Joey doesn't have to know," assured Kaiba.

On the other side of the reception, a redeemed Thief King Bakura, stood next to Ryo Bakura and Ryo's husband, Marik Ishtar, as he apologized to Ryo for everything he did in life. They hugged one another before going to get fine wine, Ryo's favorite.

An excited Mana was jumping up and down and giggling as she watched the pharaoh and his love dance with one another. "Oh, this is so exciting! Atem and Yugi got married!" cheered Mana, but in the center of it all, the newly wed couple embraced one another. They stared in to one another's eyes - ruby to amethyst, confessing that they would never leave one another.

"Yugi, you know that I'm in forever, right?" asked the pharaoh.

"Yeah, and you know that I feel the same way, right?" replied Yugi.

"Most certainly," confirmed Atem as they broke in to a kiss. Staring in to one another's eyes, the two of them prepared themselves for the greatest afterlife anyone could ever ask for.

Yugi and Atem were to move in to their new palace - a wonderful home fit for a pharaoh and his groom. It was filled with many gorgeous rooms and distinct architecture. Bigger than the fanciest mansion on earth, the palace stood atop a cliff overlooking a valley. It was made of white bricks and it was the apple of every passerby's eyes. Living with Yugi and Atem would be Kuriboh and his five brothers, Watapon, and Marshmallon. Also, as their sworn servants, Dark Magician and Silent Magician each had their own respective quarters within the palace so that they could continue to serve their masters. As their bodyguards, Silent Swordsman, Buster Blader, Celtic Guardian, and Black Luster Soldier lived within the palace. Atop some of the palace's towers roosted Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, Summoned Skull, and Curse of Dragon, whom each had their own quarters atop a tower. Yugi's best friend, Joey, was a frequent visitor and he often brought Red-Eyes with him so that he could play with Gandora. The two dragons would fly around the valley with each other. All of Yugi's friends visited often and Yugi was so happy because he knew that he was surrounded by love, but at the end of the day, Atem was the one whom brought him the most joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi and Atem had now been married for two weeks and they had moved in with one another into a magnificent palace overlooking a gorgeous valley. The palace itself was gigantic and had numerous tall towers throughout it. In the entrance room was a splendid ball room-like scenery with marble flooring and numerous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a grand staircase which led to other rooms; the dining room was open and airy with a long table positioned in the center with fancy wooden chairs parallel to one another lining the sides and a large hearth against the western wall of the room; a kitchen filled with numerous heavenly appliances and to its side, a stock room filled with every kind of wonderful food that anyone could imagine; a grand parlor full of comfortable furniture that all was positioned before the warm hearth; a large open room for duels with enough space for people to watch from the sides; numerous comfortable bedrooms filled with luxuries, including an even bigger master bedroom fit for a pharaoh and his beloved husband. Then there always was the huge backyard which was entirely surrounded by stone wall and it had enough land for the couple's many duel spirits to run around and get exercise. Speaking of duel spirits, many of Yugi and the Pharaoh's closest ones lived with them in the palace.

Silver Fang was like any other dog, well, wolf and more precisely, a wolf that happens to be a duel spirit. He loved to play fetch and often times slept at the end of Yugi and Atem's bed.

Like Silver Fang, Gazelle and Berfomet lived in the palace too. They loved to run around in the back yard and usually liked to sleep on the floor in the parlor. Even though they looked scary, they really were just like big kitties, except they were a lot bigger and tougher.

Kuriboh and his four siblings Kuriba, Kuribu, Kuribi, and Kuribe lived in the palace too. They frequently flew through the many rooms and hallways of the palace, playing hide-and-seek with one another. They were always playful and joyous and frequently spent their nights cuddling in bed with Yugi and Atem.

Also, Marshmallon and Watapon, like the five Kuriboh siblings lived in the palace too and were very playful and blissful. They spent many nights cuddling with Yugi, Atem, and the Kuriboh siblings in bed.

As palace security Celtic Guardian, the three Magnet Warriors (if they weren't fused into Valkyrion), Black Luster Soldier, Buster Blader, and Silent Swordsman lived in the palace. They each had their own respective bedroom and they each shared a huge armory where they would sharpen their swords and train. One time Joey Wheeler spilled red wine on Silent Swordsman's long, flowing, white trench coat. Joey laughed as Silent Swordsman stood before him, glaring. Joey instantly grew frightened at the sight of the tall, muscular, swordsman and begged for mercy until Mana, or as she liked to be called "Dark Magician Girl" came and used a spell to take the stain off the coat. Right after that, Joey thought it would be fun to steal Celtic Guardian's sword and hide it in the back yard…

Mahad, or as he also is often called "Dark Magician" lived with Yugi and Atem. As Atem's eternal servant, he stayed with him and his lover, protecting them and serving them. He had his own bedroom and a personal quarters full of magical things, which was where he practiced his magic and did his research. Sometimes, he dressed in clothes similar to what he wore in his life in ancient Egypt and other times he dressed in the typical tight, violet armor he was known for after he became the Dark Magician. Atem made him his best man at his wedding and Priest Seth was not happy about that because he was jealous.

Mana, or as she is also often called "Dark Magician Girl" was the happiest, most cheerful resident of the palace. She often changed her hair color from brown to blonde and frequently danced around, playing with the other monsters, especially Kuriboh and his siblings, Watapon and Marshmallon. Sometimes, she wore her traditional Egyptian white robe, but most of the time, she dressed in the pink and blue magician's outfit she often wore after becoming Dark Magician Girl. She had her own bedroom and her own quarters to practice magic. She did her best to help her master, Dark Magician, for she was his apprentice, but sometimes annoyed him because of how childish she could be.

Silent Magician, as Yugi's eternal servant, also lived in the palace. She was a mature, placid, and serene figure, barely speaking much at all. Her tall, sweeping figure, cloaked in her white robes and celestial features almost made her look like an angel. Despite popular belief, she had no real rivalry with Dark Magician. Actually, the two were rather good friends. Like her fellow magicians, she had her own bedroom and magical quarters. Mana especially admired her, constantly telling her how pretty her long, beautiful, white hair is.

Atop three of the palace's towers lived four of Yugi and Atem's bigger monsters.

Atop the eastern tower lived Yugi's old pal Summoned Skull and his friend Archfiend of Gilfer. They roomed together in a huge room at the top of the tower and they were both pretty big, but sometimes were able to roam through certain parts of the palace, depending on how high the roof was in the particular room. Each bearing wings, they often swooped out the gate leading outside and in to the open air they went, flying and having a good time. Because, they both were too big to sit on chairs in the dining room at dinner, Yugi would often bring them plates full of the wonderful food that was cooked.

Curse of Dragon lived in a large room atop the southern tower and he had it all to himself. During the day, he and his neighbor Gandora frequently flew around the castle and its surrounding lands. Almost everyday, Yugi would come and ride on his back as they'd fly over the huge valley below. Because he was too big to live in most other part of the castle, Yugi brought him food everyday.

Gandora the Dragon of Destruction lived in a huge room atop the western tower. Like his friend, Curse of Dragon, he frequently flew out the gate that led outside and soared over the lands. Yugi brought him his food everyday and would ride on his back as they flew through the air.

Yugi and Atem had a great life together and they were so happy to be married in heaven for all eternity.

One day, Yugi awoke. He lay in bed with his eyes shut for a few minutes, as he felt the warmth of the sun shining through the silk-like curtains over the windows. He could feel Kuriboh's side rubbing up against his face and he smiled at the ticklish sensation before opening his eyes and noticing that Atem was already up. Yugi delicately got up from bed and changed into his regular attire - a black muscle shirt with black cargo pants, and he was careful not to disturb his tiny, sleeping friends whom were still in bed.

"It's a beautiful Sunday morning and I think today, I'm going to go to see Joey," smiled Yugi to himself.

He walked down the stairs and made his way to the dining hall, where he found Dark Magician and Silent Magician enjoying breakfast together. It was a lovely helping of scrambled eggs with rye break and glasses of low-sugar orange juice. Instantly Dark Magician Girl came running through the door, laughing and smiling.

"Hi, Yugi!" she waved with glee.

"Hi, Mana," replied Yugi.

"How are you today?" asked Dark Magician Girl with glee.

"Oh, I'm alight. I think I'm going to visit Joey today. Have you seen Atem?"

"No, I haven't. Oh, look we orange juice. My favorite!" exclaimed Mana as she sat down at the table and excitedly poured herself a glass. Yugi was amazed by how such simple pleasures brought out such bliss in her.

"Atem is visiting High Priest Seth at his mansion on the other side of the valley on official pharaoh business," said Dark Magician as he buttered a slice of rye bread.

"Thank you, Mahad. Tell him that I'm going to visit Joey this morning."

"Will do."

Yugi sat down at the table and at with the magicians. Within a short amount of time, Kuriboh and his friends raced downstairs and took their seats at the table. Kuriboh watched as Silent Magician politely ate her oatmeal and his eyes widened. He reached for some rye bread and spread strawberry jam upon it before dunking it in his own bowl of oatmeal and smiling. Buster Blader and Silent Swordsman entered the room before taking their seats at the table.

"I love that we can all eat together every morning," said Yugi as he poured scrambled eggs into Silver Fang's tray on the floor.

When Yugi finished eating, he made his way up to the towers to feed his friends who were a bit to big to be eating in the dining room. Finally arriving at the northern tower, he gave Gandora his food before waiting for him to finish.

"I need you to fly me to Joey's. He needs to see me about something. You can fly around with Red-Eyes until I get back," smiled Yugi as he got on the great dark dragon's neck and they lept through the gate, flying high into the sky and far above the terrain. They came to a mansion not too far from the palace where Joey lived alone with his duel spirits. Yugi rang the doorbell as Gandora went to the backyard to find Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Joey answered the doorbell and his face lit up with glee at Yugi.

"Spiky Head, come 'ere! Haha!" as Joey hugged Yugi in a huge bear hug.

"Joey, what did you want to see me about?" asked Yugi.

"Well, I'm moody because Seto and me have officially ended it."

"I thought you two seemed distant at the wedding," admitted Yugi.

"Yeah, he left me for that High Priest Seth. I'm pissed."

"Yug, they made out at your wedding!"

"Well, I guess this shouldn't be a surprise. You two were divorced in life… twice," began Yugi. "You two got married when you were like twenty one and then you decided divorce him because he was such a jerk to you. A month after the divorce, you got married again and then divorced two weeks after that. Joey, he was mean then and he's still mean now," finished Yugi, looking a bit awkward.

"Yeah, but I thought maybe he'd change when he got to heaven," sobbed Joey, falling in to Yugi's arms.

"Well, after the second divorce when you were in your early twenties, you gave up on him for good, remember? You spent your life with me and we were like platonic life partners and traveled the world together, dueling."

"Yeah, and I never could beat you in any duels or tournaments ever, Mr. King of Games. Agh!" sobbed Joey into Yugi's shoulder.

"Well, when we first got to heaven after our earthly lives ended, you tried to hook up with Seto again and look how it's turned out. He's still a jerk to you. I can't believe he's dating High Priest Seth. Wait, isn't Seth married to Kisara?"

"Apparently, they're having marital issues and since she's able to transform into Blue-Eyes White Dragon whenever she wants, Seth's kinda helpless when it comes to winning arguments with her," admitted Joey. "So he stole my Seto! Agh! Yug, you're happily married to Atem, my sis Serenity's happily married to Mai Valentine and everyone else is already taken. I'm gonna die alone!"

"Joey, we're already dead. We're in heaven, remember?"

"Oh, that's right, but still!"

"Speaking of Serenity, she and Mai came over to the palace a few nights ago and had dinner with Atem and I," admitted Yugi.

"My Seto left me," whimpered Joey.

"Well, you need to move on and show him that you're happier without him," encouraged Yugi.

"You're right. I'll show that spoilt, rich CEO that nobody messes with Joey Wheeler!" asserted Joey, fist pumping.

"Joey, you're welcome to come stay at the palace with tem, all my duel spirits, and me anytime you want," assured Yugi.

"Awe, thanks, Yug. I needed that. I thought maybe we could go do something' fun today and maybe we invite Duke and Tristan to come with us."

"That sounds great, Joey. I just hope they don't get into one of their cat fights. Usually they start because Tristan is way too clingy with Duke and duke gets mad and you know how it goes."

In about an hour, Yugi and Joey met Duke and Tristan by the huge lake at the end of the valley. Tristan brought with him his best friend Thunder Kid. The short, chubby, yellow monster waddled next to him as Duke walked in his tight, black, vinyl pants as he filed his nails, which were painted a strong violet color. Duke, as pretentious as he is, is a very nice man at heart and he would do anything for his friends. It just happens that he is a bit self-indulgent.

"Well, are we gonna go water skiing or what?" asked Joey.

"In these pants, no way," hissed Duke, flipping his long, black hair backward.

"Well, that ain't stopping' me, Dice Boy!" said Joey as he threw off his shirt and jumped in the water, splashing around to his heart's content. "Hey, Yug, Tristan, come join me, wll ya?"

Yugi and Tristan, both in their swimming trunks, dove into the water, while Duke laid on a long, white beach chair and began fanning himself with a magazine. Thunder Kid waddled over to him and stared.

"Bother me and when we get home, I'll sick Spike Bot on you," warned Duke. Imagining Duke's large machine of a warrior-type monster with the huge spiked balls and chains for hands frightened Thunder Kid and he waddled away quickly.

Yugi called Tea and Rebecca, Marik and Ryo, and Mai and Serenity and they all came down to the beach. Mai and Rebecca brought their jet ski gear and it turned into a party. Everyone was in the water and having a good time, except for Duke, whom had changed ito his red swimming trunks and was still laying in a state of tanning.

"Hey, Dice Boy!" shouted Joey as he dumped a bucket of water on Duke.

"Do you think that is funny? Agh!" yelled Duke as he got up and started chasing Joey around the beach, causing everyone to laugh. Joey dove into the water and Duke followed. "Now my perfect tan is really ruined!"

For the rest of the day, they all had a wonderful day and gathered around a bonfire and started roasting marshmallows when dusk hit the land.

"I brought my special low-calorie marshmallows," exclaimed Duke.

"My favorite," agreed Serenity.

Thunder Kid stole a few and ran off with them.

"That's my Thunder Kid," stated Tristan with pride.

"He needs the low-fat ones. Tristan, you were supposed to make him go on a diet like a week ago," said Duke.

"He's so cute though. I love that he's chubby," said Tristan.

Yugi glanced around and was so happy to have his friends around him. On the way home, he asked Joey if he was feeling better after spending his day at the beach.

"Yeah, I do, but I still miss Seto a bit," confessed Joey.

"Why don't you sleep over tonight? That should help you get over him more," asked Yugi.

"Okay, I guess I could," agreed Joey.

Yugi rode on Gandora and Joey rode on Red-Eyes to the palace and they got ready to have a night filled with fun and social intimacy.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Joey and Yugi returned to the palace. Their dragons dropped them off by the front doors and flew up to Gandora's room at the top of the western tower. Yugi and Joey stood before the great steel doors and Yugi unlocked them, walking inside the nice, warm palace. They made their way to the dining hall to find everyone enjoying dinner.

"Everyone, Yugi's back!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl.

"Hi, Mana," said Yugi.

Atem was sitting at the head of the table with his hands folded before his chin. He looked at Yugi and the two of smiled at one another.

"Agh, Yug, you're just in time to join us for dinner and I see you brought with you Joey," said Atem.

"Yeah, I did," said, Yugi as he sat in the empty seat next to Marshmallon. Joey took the vacant seat on the other side of Yugi. "You went to see Seath today?"

"I did and he's rather disappointed me recently. He left his wife Kisara and had an affair with Kaiba, I trust you already know," stated Atem.

"Yeah, we do," sighed Joey. "I hate that greedy CEO. I can't believe I ever dated him."

"How's Kisara been since she and Seth broke up?" asked Yugi.

"Last I heard, not too good. She apparently transformed into her dragon form and flew off somewhere. I heard people from the other side of the valley saying that they saw the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so I guess he's somewhere around there," said Atem.

"I hope Kisara's alright," worried Dark Magician Girl.

Everyone was gathered together at the long dining room table, enjoying the lovely meal. Kuriboh was eating a plate of lovely pasta and it was obvious he was enjoying it. Celtic Guardian glared at Joey, remembering the time he tossed his sword in the woods. It was a wonderful evening to finish a wonderful day and after dinner, Yugi took Joey to the parlor and threw himself down upon the super comfortable couch before the lit fireplace.

"Joey, let's hang out in here tonight," said Yugi.

Watapon followed them into the room and was sitting on Yugi's lap. Joey, too, threw himself upon the couch and looked at Yugi, expecting him to say something.

"Well, what do you want to do, Joey?" asked Yugi.

"I dunno, how 'bout we tell some scary stories or something'?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Alright, let's sit on the rug in front of the fire place," began Yugi. "Oh, look, there's a flashlight on that shelf. Okay, now let's turn off the lights and shut the door. Got it. Alright, I'll go first," finished Yugi, finally sitting down on the rug.

"Make it scary," said Joey.

"Oh, I will," began Yugi as he held the flashlight up to his face. "Once, there was a lady who lived alone in a house high up on a hill. It was far away from anyone else. She really loved mangos and had a huge bowl full of them on her living room table at all times. One night, the woman was getting ready for bed and she heard noises coming from outside. She looked out the windows and she couldn't see anyone, but then again, it was dark so how could she anyway? She passed it off as the wind and went to bed. That night, she awoke to hear the same noise again and it would not stop. Morning came and she couldn't find anyone outside or in the house. The next night, she heard the same noises but no one was around every night for the next week she kept hearing the noises at night, but never found anything or anyone," continued Yugi.

"So, what's makin' the noises, Yug?" asked Joey.

By now, Watapon was shivering.  
"It was only on the seventh night of hearing the noises that suddenly, her front door burst open and the Reaper of Cards stood there, staring at her. She screamed and had no clue what to do. The Reaper approached her and held his scythe up to her, prepared to make the kill. The woman begged and pleaded that he spare her and it was only when he looked at the basket on her living room table, that he decided to give her an ultimatum - either he kill her or she give him the last mango left in the bowl she always kept sitting in that same spot. Reluctantly, she gave him the mango and he left. She was without her favorite food and it was many mile to the next grocery store. She was traumatized. The end!"

"The Reaper of Cards likes Mangos?" asked Joey.

"I guess," said Yugi.

Watapon, still shivering, had his face in a pillow, hiding from the story.

"That was pretty scary, Yug," said Joey.

"I know," agreed Yugi.

"Help me, agh, it's trying to kill me!" came a woman's voice from out in the hallway.

"What was that?" freaked Joey.

"I don't know," replied Yugi, confused.

"Agh, you're probably just tryin' to scare me more," said Joey.

"No, Joey. I'm really not."

The woman's voice was heard again, still shouting in terror and it sounded like it was right outside he living room door. Terrified, Joey grabbed on to Yugi and held on tight. Yugi shone the flashlight at the door and was prepared to investigate. Suddenly, the woman's yelling stopped and there was a moment of silence before the door burst open and a floating figure in a black cloak entered the room.

"Agh, it's the Reaper of Cards!" yelled Joey, desperately clinging to his best friend. Even Yugi looked frightened.

"What do you want from us?" shouted Yugi.

The creature just floated in the same spot without making any noises. Suddenly, Yugi and Joey heard it speak.

"Kureee"

"Huh?" asked Yugi.

"Surprise!" came the female voice they previously heard. It was Dark Magician Girl as she came rushing into the room, pulling the black cloak off the strange creature. Floating there was a small, brown, furry puff ball of a creature that Yugi knew all too well. It was Kuriboh. "We thought we'd pull a little joke on you guys!" She was on the floor, laughing to her heart's content as Kuriboh chuckled with her. Jumping to her feet, she high-fived Kuriboh's tiny hand.

"Mana, you scared the crap out of us!" exclaimed Yugi, holding his hand against his chest and breathing deeply.

"Awe, it's all in good fun," said Dark Magician Girl.

"Well, it was pretty scary. I'll give you that," said Yugi. "Joey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," came Joey's muffled voice. He had in face in one of the couch's pillows as his body was shaking.

"I hope I didn't scare you guys too much," laughed Dark Magician Girl.

"It's alright. We're fine," said Yugi as he held Watapon in his arms. "Right, Joey?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Yug," stated Joey rather abruptly.

"Oooh can I join your slumber party?" asked Dark Magician Girl with glee. "Please?"

"Sure, we were just telling scary stories before you came," said Yugi.

"Yay! Come on, Kuriboh!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl as she sat on the rug. "So, what're we gonna talk about now? More spooky stories, reality TV, hot boys? And where's the snacks? We need some. Oh, wait, I have my wand right here. Let's see… Here."

With the wave of her wand, a bunch of snacks instantly appeared on the table before them. Pizza, candy, chocolate bars, potato chips, and much more.

"Wow, Mana. You've really been working on your culinary spells lately, huh?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, just the other day, Master Mahad told me the same thing. Well, there's only a few of us here, so how about we make this a party? Come on guys!"

Within seconds, Kuriboh's four brothers and Marshmallon came bursting through the door, all with humongous smiles upon their faces, ready to join the slumber party.

"Yay, now this is a party!" cheered Dark Magician Girl. "Let's tell more spooky stories. Here Kuriboh."

Kuriboh, sitting on the rug, positioned the flashlight directly before him and titled it so that it would shone upon his face. He prepared to tell his story.

"Kuree kuree kur kuree kuri…" and he went on. Dark Magician Girl, listenting intently, was munching on a chocolate bar and everyone in the room started to grow frightened except for Joey, whom looked confused.

"How're we supposed to understand the little fur ball?" he asked.

"We all understand him perfectly," said Yugi, while devouring a slice of cheese pizza.

"I can't make heads or tails of what he's sayin'!" complained Joey as everyone else shrieked. The story was getting scarier.

"Wow, Kuriboh, that was pretty scary," said Yugi.

"I still can't understand what the puff ball's saying," complained Joey.

"I think we'll spare you the details. It was really scary," admitted Yugi, a bit frightened.

Kuriboh smiled and started chuckling at the end of his story and Yugi and everyone but Joey, whom was still utterly confused, burst out laughing too.

"It had a funny ending," said Yugi.

"Okay…" said Joey.

For the rest of the night, stories were told, snacks were eaten, and fun was had before each and everyone of them passed out from the great night which was a perfect end to a spectacular day. Atem had the master bedroom all to himself that night since Yugi was in the parlor and he took full advantage of that, cuddling with his puppy, er… wolf, Silver Fang in bed. Best of all, Joey had completely forgotten about Kaiba because he had such a wonderful time.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Yugi and Joey awoke to the sound of Dark Magician's voice. Yugi and Joey had fallen asleep alongside one another on a couch, while Dark Magician Girl was fast asleep on the other couch. It was barely past the brink of dawn and no one in the room was ready to awake at such an early time.

"Mana, wake up," called Dark Magician.

"Huh?" yawned Dark Magician Girl, rubbing her eyes.

"Mana, you were supposed to be awake twenty minutes ago to help me with my research this morning. I've been roaming around this palace, looking everywhere for you. I swear, there's time when you can be so irresponsible."

"Oh, master Mahad, please don't be angry with me. I was having a slumber party with Yugi and Joey last night and I forgot!"

"That's still no excuse to neglect your responsibilities. Are you coming or not?"

"Can't we do it later? It's so early."

"Mana, you know that I awake before dawn every morning and I like to start my work very early in the day. All I ask is that you keep your promises and not to neglect them. If you want to go back to sleep than so be it, but I expect to see you in my quarters after breakfast."

"Okay," agreed Mana as she lay her head down again, closing her eyes.

The Dark Magician rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving his apprentice to her sleep. Two hours later, Kuriboh awoke everyone in the parlor that it was time for breakfast.

"Whataya havin' here today, Yug?" asked Joey.

"I don't know. Let's go see."

"Yay, it's time for breakfast!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl, happier and more well-rested than prior. She threw her arms in the air and went running out of the room, cheering and giggling over the sheer excitement of breakfast time. The Kuriboh siblings, Watapon, and Marshmallon followed her to the dining room.

"I've heard of people who struggle with depression. She must struggle with happiness," said Joey.

Yugi and Joey went to the dining hall to find Atem at the head of the table, enjoying a scrumptious bowl of oat meal. Next to him sat Mahad and the two were conversing about something. Mana was pouring orange juice into her cup and she made it no secret that the beverage was in fact her favorite.

"I love orange juice so much that I could just drink it all day," she laughed as she flipped back her blonde hair.

"So, do you think that Seth and Kisara will reconcile?" asked Dark Magician.

"I'm not sure. I hope so, but it's not in our hands. Oh," said Atem before he noticed Yugi and Joey enter the room. "Yugi, good morning, my love. How are you?"

"Wonderful, thanks," began Yugi. "Atem, I'm going out today to meet up with some friends. Is there anything you want me to do for you, any errands? I'll be gone all day though."

"No, Yugi. We have everything we need here, thanks. You go and have a good time, but first I ask that you join us for breakfast."

"Alright," replied Yugi.

Yugi sat down on the other side of Atem and Joey took his seat alongside Yugi. Mana, still indulging in her smorgasbord of orange juice and pancakes, was per usual, the most cheerful one at the table. She never ceased to smile and bring light and joy to all around her. Soon after, Silent Magician, Silent Swordsman, and Buster Blader joined them all at the table.

After breakfast, Mahad stood up, prepared to journey to his private study to further his magical research. His apprentice, on the other hand, tried to sneak out of the room with Yugi and Joey before he caught her.

"Mana, where do you think you're going?"

"Ugh, I was gonna go hang out with them and… ugh, yeah… we were gonna do some fun stuff," stuttered Mana, clearly embarrassed. Her master had his arms crossing over his chest as he threw to her a stern look before uttering aloud the axiom which everyone in the room was thinking.

"Mana, you are so irresponsible sometimes, I swear."

"Master Mahad, please don't be angry with me. You know I try really super hard to please you, but sometimes I just need a break, you know?"

"Mana," sighed the Dark Magician as he rolled his eyes. "I gave you your break this morning. No, follow me and do as you previously promised."

Mana sighed and went with her master rather reluctantly, displeased that she couldn't send the morning with her friends. After that awkward scene, Yugi prepared to make his journey to his destination.

"I'm gonna see some friends of mine that you never really met before, Joey. Just follow me and we'll be there shortly."

Yugi made his way to the top of the western tower and Joey followed, curious to know just where Yugi Yugi entered Gandora's huge bedroom atop the tower and threw his great dragon some breakfast before settling himself atop his neck. Red-Eyes, whom spent the night in the large room as well, welcomed Joey atop his neck and together, the two dragons flew out the large gate in the wall, soaring high above the valley below and into the gorgeous morning sun, which had arisen not so long ago. They soared away from the grand valley and went into lands a few miles away, which Joey had never visited. The dragons landed before a huge mansion made of white stone, not unlike that of Yugi's palace.

"Well, here we are, Joey."  
"Swanky place. Who lives here?"

"You'll see," said Yugi as he rang the doorbell.

Shortly, a man in a black jacket with tight dark pants, blue eyes, and jet black hair answered the door - it was Yusei Fudo.

"Yugi?" asked Yusei as his face lit up.

"Yusei!" exclaimed Yugi as he wrapped his arms around him, embracing him.

"Okay, will someone tell me just who this guy is?" asked Joey.

"Joey, this is Yusei. He was at my wedding, don't you remember? In life, he was a signer and he and his friends saved the world multiple times, kinda like we did."

"Oh," replied Joey, still clueless.

"Yugi, come in," requested Yusei.

Yugi and Joey entered the spectacular mansion, taking note of its splendid architecture and its white marble flooring. Yusei and Yugi chatted the entire time, making amiable conversation with one another as Joey stood watching as his mind was numbed with boredom. He wanted to ask when Yugi would be finished here, but restrained his urge out of mere politeness. Suddenly, another voice came from the next room.

"Yusei, who's that you're talking to?"

"Yugi Muto."

There was a brief silence and within seconds a man unlike anything Joey had ever seen prior entered the room. He was tall with blonde hair and violet eyes. His clothing was among the most ostentatious that both Yugi and Joey had ever seen. He wore white vinyl pants that were lined with diamonds upon the edges and a white muscle shirt of some fine textile with a long, flowing, white trench coat overtop it. Also standing out were the "A" shaped, platinum earrings that he wore, hanging from his ear lobes. It was Yusei's husband, Jack Atlas.

"Yugi, pleased to see you again. You know I've always had the best of respect for you. In my career, they called me "King," but you were the only one that I could never defeat. I even beat Yusei after he defeated me and I took back my title, but you were still so beyond both of us. You were always in a league of your own beyond myself or anyone else. That's why I've always had such respect for you."

"Awe, thanks, Jack. It has been a while. I'm so glad to see you again. You always dress your best."

"Naturally," replied Jack.

"Who is this?" asked Jack as he pointed to Joey.

"Hey, you don't know who I am?" began Joey fiercely. "I'm Joey Wheeler. I was an international dueling champion and you don't even recognize me?"

"Not even the least bit," asked Jack, puzzled.

"You know, you really remind me of someone. Kaiba, that's it. You remind me of Kaiba! As fancy as you dress and you got an ego just as big as him!" stated Joey.

"Kaiba and I have quite a rivalry," began Jack. "In life, we occasionally had to be amiable to one another for business-related reasons, but he never did care for me. He told me that I'm the only person he ever met with an ego as big as him."

"And throw in some 'a Mai Valentine's sass," whispered Joey to Yugi.

Jack sat down at the table and crossed one leg over the other, stirring his coffee. The way he stirred the spoon within the creamy liquid spoke something about him, something elegant and it was no secret to everyone else in the room.

"It's been a while since I've seen you. When was it last, your wedding?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago, Jack," replied Yugi. "It's so good to see you again."

"Yugi, you mean to tell me you've known these guys for how long?" asked Joey.

"Although Yugi was about twenty years older than both Yusei and myself, he and I go way back. Although people called me the king of dueling during my time, Yugi was the god of dueling. He and I attended so many fancy parties together. Actually, what did you say your name was again?"

"Wheeler, Joey Wheeler," replied Joey proudly.

"Agh, yes, I remember you. I defeated you in that tournament match when I was about eighteen years old. I eventually defeated Kaiba too, but I never could defeat Yugi. In life, people always said that Yugi, myself, and Zane Truesdale were the three greatest duelists to ever live. Anyway, what brings you here, Yugi?"

"I wanted to invite the two of you over for dinner tonight to the palace. We have great food and I'm sure you'll both love it."

"Why thanks. I think we can make it tonight. Can't we, Yusei?"

"Yeah, we can."

"Good, I must be going now. I have to meet with a merchant who is proposing to sell me another trench coat that entirely bedazzled with diamonds. I can't pass it up, so I must be on my way," said Jack as he kissed his husband on the cheek. "Take care, Yugi."

"How come he didn't say goodbye to me?" asked Joey, annoyed.

"Jack is… very picky about who he associates with," admitted Yusei. "Sometimes, I think he has an even bigger ego than Seto Kaiba and that's saying something, but strangely, it's a big part of why I'm so attracted to him."

"I'll say. Did you see that outfit 'a his and the way he struts while he walks?" asked Joey.

"He adores me, so I must've done something right," stated Yugi.

"You're the only one he could never beat, Yug. Of course he's gonna respect you. A rich boy like him only respects the best of the best, but I can't figure out why he doesn't respect me."

"Like I said, he's, ugh, very picky about who he associates with," repeated Yusei.

For the remainder of the morning and into the early afternoon, Yusei and Yugi spent their time together at the lake beside Yusei's house. Joey felt like a third wheel and only stayed because he didn't want to go home and live with the reality that he and Kaiba were no longer together. A huge white and light blue colored dragon was flying high above the water, circling the lake's edges as celestial dust-like material fell from its wings.

"That's Stardust Dragon, my greatest monster," said Yusei.

"He's so beautiful," said Yugi.

"He is," smiled Yusei in adamant admiration for his dragon.

"Suddenly, another dragon appeared on the scene, landing just before the shore of the lake. This dragon was more muscular than Stardust and its color was black as night in some places and ardent crimson in others. It had jutting from its head three massive horns and its wings stretched out wide and vast. Atop it was Jack Atlas. It was Red Dragon Archfiend.

"I'm back," notified Jack.

"Unfortunately," whispered Joey to himself.

Stepping off his dragon's neck, Jack held in his hand a shopping bag containing something extravagant. He looked at his husband cheerfully, notifying him of his success in obtaining the gorgeous trench coat he spoke of prior.

"That's great. You can wear it tonight when we have dinner with Yugi."

"I intend to. Now, I'll be on my way. I'm going to go try this lovely thing on , so I'll be in my private closet if you need me," bid Jack farewell.

"I bet Red-Eyes could kick that thing's ass," whispered Joey to himself as he looked at Red Dragon Archfiend, which snorted at him. "AGH! It's gonna eat me!"

"Pipe down, Wheeler. He won't," called Jack's voice as he was walking away. Red Dragon Archfiend flew back to its roosting place and Joey felt safe.

"That's thing's worse than Blue-Eyes!" yelled Joey.

"You mean Kisara," corrected Yugi.

"Yeah, right, whatever," replied Joey.

"Joey, you remind me of my friend Leo. He was such a comic relief in life and he still is, but he ended up being something great when he got older. He lives just down the road from here with his husband, my other good friend, Rally," said Yusei.

"Really, so you're sayin' I'm some kinda underdog?"

"Yeah, and there's nothing wrong with that. I was too in life. Don't take what Jack says too seriously. I told you how he is. It's just his personality, so don't be too offended by it, alright?"

"Yeah, Joey. You were a great duelist and you have so much about yourself to be proud of," smiled Yugi.

"You're right, Yug."

"Of course I am."

Eventually Yugi and Joey left Jack and Yusei's gorgeous mansion, awaiting their visit to the palace in the evening. Yusei asked Yugi if he could also bring along a few of his other friends and Yugi agreed, saying "The more the merrier." Joey remained with Yugi for the remainder of the afternoon for he was still not ready to go home yet because of Kaiba's betrayal.


End file.
